


Вкратце

by ileana (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991), Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: Fourth Wall, Gen, Micro Fic, Not a Crossover, Self-Plagiarism, my ships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ileana
Summary: Мои главные пейринги выглядели бы крайне неприглядно, если бы и вправду были пейрингами.





	

— Покажи ему, — сказал Джон многозначительно.

Терминатор молча закатал рукав и достал нож.

* * *

— Покажи им, — сказал Сиэль.

— Yes, my lord, — отозвался Себастьян, стаскивая зубами перчатку и направляясь навстречу очередной толпе маньяков.

* * *

— Покажись им, — прошептал Лайт, кидая бумажку из тетради смерти под ноги вооруженному бандиту.

— Э? — сказал Рюук.

* * *

— Дети — зло, — изрек Урфин Джюс с четвертой панели этого несуществующего стрипа и замолчал.


End file.
